Purple Roses of Love
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: It all began when he got a bouquet of purple roses from a rather...special...fan of his. A SkullxOC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Another request for my friend Detrametal, hope you like it buddy!**

**For those wishing I would update my other story…I'm sorry; I've been really lazy lately…like really lazy…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It happened unexpectedly one day after one of his performances in southern Italy, and to be honest Skull was happy that it had happened.

Skull was getting ready to head home with Luce, the only one free that night to go to his show, when a pretty girl with red curly hair and freckles came up to them with flowers.

With a blush she handed Skull the flowers, and left without saying a word to the two confused Arcobaleno.

In surprise Skull looked from the flowers, all the same purple as his hair, to Luce to see if she knew what had just happened.

Luce giggled and took out a card that was hidden well in the purple roses. "You have a very sweet fan Skull; purple roses mean love at first sight." She handed him the card, giving him that sweet motherly smile as she did.

Skull blushed deeply and took the card that was just a few shades lighter than the flowers he had received.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw your show for the first time and hope that you will accept my feelings," Skull read aloud to Luce as they walked to where Reborn would be waiting for them. He looked at the card closely for a name, "She didn't put her name though…" He said sadly.

Gently Luce took the card and turned it around to show a name written in sloppy but nice enough print, "Her name is Fia."

"Fia…it's a beautiful name…" Skull said with a wide grin, not quite realizing they were already at the car until he walked straight into the car door…

"What's gotten him so happy?" Reborn asked when Luce had gotten Skull in the car safely.

Luce pat his knee gently, "Our little Skull's got an admirer; a pretty girl gave him roses."

"How pretty are we talking about?" Reborn asked as he drove home. The others should be getting back as well. It happened only once a month since the curse was removed and Luce and Aria were returned to them but for one full week the Arcobaleno would live in the house that they used to hold their meetings in and they would be a family.

"I would say she was very pretty." Luce said with a smile.

Reborn nodded, "I say the next time you see her you ask her out with your dying will!" He declared.

"By the looks of it she'll say yes…" Skull said with a blush as he looked down at the roses.

* * *

"We're home!" Luce called out to those who were already home, which was only Fon, Yuni and Verde at this point.

"Welcome back!" Yuni giggled, hugging her grandmother tightly before moving on to hug the others just as tightly. "Mother won't be able to make it in time for dinner; she got held up by a really important meeting with another familgia, but she said she would be home as soon as she could."

"We'll save a plate for her dear." Luce said, patting her on the head gently.

"Would anyone like some tea? I just made a fresh pot," Fon said with his usual calm smile.

"Oh I'd love a cup of tea; thank you Fon!" Luce said gleefully before turning to Skull, "I'll take those roses from you dear; go wash up for dinner." She said with her usual motherly smile.

"Oh, did you get Skull flowers?" Fon asked, reaching for an empty vase to put them in.

Luce shook her head as she cut the ends of the flowers just right and put them in the vase that was now filled with just the right amount of water. "No he got them from a fan of his." She said in a sing song tone.

Reborn then explained to Fon what had happened from what Luce had told him in the car.

"It's a shame she didn't leave a phone number," Lal said. Her and Colonnello had come home shortly after the others and wanted to hear the story as well.

"She'll probably be at his next show kora." Colonnello said. "Honestly it's about time he got a girlfriend."

"Like you're one to talk Colonnello, Lal postponed your guy's wedding." Skull said as he came back down the stairs in rather casual clothes.

The others snickered and laughed at the comment, Luce being one of them while Colonnello just hung his head in shame.

"Enough everyone; it's time for dinner." She said, putting down a plate full of ravioli in the middle of the table along with all the sides to go with it.

In the seat beside Lal and directly across from Skull there was a sudden cloud of indigo mist and Viper was in her seat, her hood was down for meal times like Luce had asked so kindly that she should do. Her topaz eyes glinted mischievously.

"I heard that Skull has a love interest." She said with a smirk as she helped herself to the pitcher of strawberry milk that was at every meal just for her. "I can probably find her and get information on her, but it'll be at a cost."

"I think it's sweet that someone has a crush on you Skull!" Yuni said with her usual bright smile.

Skull laughed nervously while the others talked about Fia like they knew more than her name, it wasn't like his family to be this interesting in his life like this…but it was a nice change he must say.

"So it is decided; Skull and this Fia girl with become cannon and we will ship it!" Reborn said, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

In what seemed like unison the others, including Verde oddly enough, raised their forks and shouted their agreements before Reborn sat back in his chair swiftly.

"You guys can't just decide this on your own!" Skull shouted as the others ignored him and ate.

Viper kicked him under the table gently, well it felt like that since Viper was weak physically and couldn't really hurt any of them, "Pass me the salad Skull." She said holding out her hand for the bowl that was to his right.

"What's the magic word Viper?" Fon asked her teasingly, taking the bowl before Skull could hand it to the slightly older female across from him.

Viper rolled her eyes, "_Please_ hand me the salad Skull."

"Well since you said please." He said handing Skull the bowl to hand to Viper.

"Little bitch better sleep with an eye opened tonight." Viper hissed, glaring in Fon's direction in a way only Varia could.

"Looks like the midget has anger issues," Verde said, writing down everything that had happened in the last ten minutes.

"Put that away Verde; we're eating." Luce said over the fuss that everyone else was causing.

Skull watched silently as they went through the same routine they did every night when they lived together wondering how he had ended up with such a weird family.

* * *

"Don't stay up too late you guys," Luce said with a yawn sometime after dinner.

They were in the living room watching TV, everyone nestled cozily into their own special places. Yuni had gone to bed long ago, so it was just the adults.

Verde had of course gone back to his lab the instant dinner was finished, Fon was sitting on the floor unbraiding his hair for the day, Viper was taking up the whole couch the best she could with her small body as she counted money, Lal was being forced to share a recliner with Colonnello with a laptop between the two, Reborn was in a recliner all to himself, and Skull was himself to an ice cream sundae as a late night treat. Aria had come home an hour ago, ate her food, and excused herself to bed.

"Good night Luce." Everyone called out waving good night to the woman.

"Hey Skull kora, you know you have a fan page…?" Colonnello asked while the remaining people were watching a late night movie.

"I do?" Skull asked in surprise, he didn't know he had a fan page!

"Look who runs it." Lal said with a smirk, turning the laptop to Skull to show a picture of the girl he had met earlier that day.

The others leaned over to see it as well.

"Fia," Skull exclaimed pointing to the screen in shock. He didn't think she was _that _interested in him…

"She has tickets to all of your shows, knows just about everything there is to know about you including your mother's name...she's either really in love with you or a creepy stalker." Lal said, turning the laptop away from the others.

"She can stalk me anytime, I wouldn't mind it one bit." Viper said not looking up from her money. When she felt the weird stares she was getting from everyone she shrugged, "Hey I don't complain about shit like this; means I can get more money."

The others decided not to question Viper and her weird ways for now, they would tackle her problems later.

Reborn whistled lowly, "She is a pretty little thing; I'm surprised that she likes you." He said as he continued to take a look at her.

In that instant Skull was rather proud of himself for being able to impress even Reborn. "I guess I should ask her out the next time I see her." He said with a streak of confidence that they were all happy to see in him for once.

"You do that Skull; she'll be a great addition to our family." Viper said as she wrote down a number on a slip of paper.

"You just want her money." Skull said with a chuckle. He stood and pat her on the head, "I'm going to sleep you guys can do whatever you want."

"Night Skull," They said in some sort of way to the stunt man.

* * *

**And so you have it, part one of my two part story. You can expect the next part sometime hopefully soon...and again I will try to update What Happens After whenever I actually write the chapters...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of my Skull story is finally finished! I worked really hard on this story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Three months, that was how long it was before any of the Arcobaleno heard from the mysterious Fia that had become a rather huge part of their meal time conversations.

It was Skull's last show for the season and all of them, along with a few guests like Tsuna and Belphegor, were there to see Skull.

While coming back from a trip to the concession stand with Aria to get some drinks Luce noticed a familiar head of red hair that she knows she has seen somewhere before.

Luce looked at the head of red hair for minutes before it clicked in her mind finally! "Fia," She said giddily, turning to her family member and pointing to the girl who seemed to be munching on a bucket of popcorn.

Bel and Tsuna looked rather confused while the others snapped their heads in the direction that Luce was pointing.

"Holy shit it's her!" Colonnello exclaimed, earning a hand to be slapped over his mouth by Lal who told him that he was being 'way to fucking loud'.

"What should we do? This is the same girl we've been talking about for three months now without her knowing…" Fon said as they studied the girl.

"We should go talk to her," Reborn said leaning close to get a better look at her. "Invite her to dinner tonight."

Tsuna and Bel were not happy at all, they were being left out of what seemed to be a very important conversation. The Arcobaleno were being even weirder than usual and that was saying something since they were the weirdest group of people either of them had ever met.

Finally snapping Bel took out one of his knives, grabbed Viper and put her in a headlock with the knife pressed against her flawless pale skin. "Tell the Prince what is going on right now or Mammy's perfect blood will be spilt all over the place." It was a dead threat they all knew Belphegor cared far too much about Viper to actually kill her…that is except Tsuna…

"HEII Reborn, just tell him what's going on before he kills Mammon!" Tsuna shouted wondering slightly why no one had noticed the fact that someone was being held at knife point.

"That girl right there," Reborn said pointing to Fia "Is a rather special fan of Skull's. She gave him roses one time and since then we have been discussing this girl at our meals." He said simply as he played with his sideburns.

"We should ask her to dinner, take her somewhere nice and actually pretend that we are good people before we start to scare the shit out of her." Viper said casually, ignoring the knife that was pressed against her neck. It wasn't the first time he had done it so she was never really afraid that he would kill her.

The others snorted at her sense of humor, and yet they didn't take their eyes off of her while they each replied in their own way.

"You think we can stay in one place and act like we're normal?" Verde asked blandly as he wrote things down about this day. So far he has made notes on the way his fellow Arcobaleno acted around their guests and how Skulls' fans acted awaiting his show to begin. He did all this without taking his eyes off of the red haired Italian girl.

"We're banned from being in the same restaurant together Viper you should know that you have all the places listed on the refrigerator." Fon said "Something about us trying to kill each other." He turned his head slightly to show her a charming grin, but not so much that he couldn't still watch their latest source of entertainment.

"If we go out that would cost you money and you would just start to complain half way through the meal like you do every time we go out to eat in a nice place." Reborn stated biting his bottom lip in thought. "Then while we're waiting for our food you'll get up make yourself invisible and then pick pocket all the people surrounding us and our waiter while he's taking our orders. While we're waiting to be seated you'll go over and chat with our hostess. Since Bel is already here you'll have him distract him/her and while that is going on you'll take their wallet clean it out of everything and then slip it back to its original place without the person being any wiser."

"Colonnello and I have plans with Oregano and Basil tonight, what would be the point of a family dinner with two members missing?" Lal asked tapping her fingers on her lover's legs in a way she knew got him agitated in the best sort of ways.

Colonnello in response to Lal tapping on his leg in a way she knew got to him, grabbed her hands and tried to hold them down, but she simply broke free and began to do it again, "As Lal said kora we have plans" At this point he was digging through his pockets to find something to bind her hands together so that she would stop tapping on his legs. He finally found a bit of bandage that was he could use and with great effort to not take his eyes away from Fia he did manage to tape her hands together.

"Why not bring her over to our house for dinner? I'm sure she would be glad to see where Skull lives…maybe she would be willing to bake dessert with me…maybe a nice bowl of wedding soup to go with what I already had planned for dinner…but of course Lal and Colonnello won't be joining us so we shouldn't invite her tonight…tomorrow sounds like a great day to do this…" Luce said rambling on and on before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Maybe she'll agree to go out with us to lunch so that all of us will be together…it would be a great surprise for Skull as well since he thinks we're going straight home after the show…She seems to be normal enough don't you think Yuni? We've been staring at her for five minutes now and she hasn't done anything out of ordinary…what does your instinct tell you?" Aria asked her daughter before raising her hand to wave to Gamma, who thought he was being sneaky by sitting three rows behind them to stalk her.

"Maybe we can go with grandma's idea and ask her to dinner tomorrow so that we can all get to know her!" Yuni said hopefully, leaning on her mother like she always does when given the chance. "She has the heart of a wonderful person I can tell by the way she acts towards the people around her! She and Skull would be very happy together."

When after a minute had passed and neither Belphegor nor Tsuna responded after Yuni did the Arcobaleno snapped their heads in the direction of the two confused teens.

"Well don't you two have your two cents to put in?" They all asked in the same intimidating tone that scared even Bel.

"Ushishishi well I think you should go with Mammon's idea even if the two soldiers don't get to be there." Bel said. He had long ago taken away the knife from her neck and had now forced her to sit in his lap with his arms around her like how he used to hold her while she was an infant.

"Why are you all making a big deal about this girl if she's interesting in Skull? I thought you all hated Skull!" Tsuna shouted in confusion at what was going on.

"That's simply for show Dame-Tsuna, in fact we're a very close family and this is the first time in a long time that anyone has been this romantically interested in Skull so we need to make sure that she's a right fit." Reborn said hitting him on the head rather roughly for his ignorance.

"We care quite a bit about our family; why else would we be here at his show? This is his last one until the fall is nearly over and we always go to his first and last show of the season." Lal said as she tried to get out the bindings that been done to her hands earlier.

The others finally seemed to notice that her hands were bound together and all the people with a rather dirty mind turned to look at Colonnello.

"We knew you two liked weird things but to do this sort of thing in public Colonnello!" Viper said with a witchy giggle.

"If anything she started it kora!" Colonnello objected, pointing to Lal as he tried to defend himself.

"I did no such thing I was simply bored," Lal said finally getting bored of the bindings and breaking them. She peeled off the tape, balled it all up and then for her own amusement threw it at Tsuna's face.

"I'm going to go over to her." Reborn said bravely, snapping his head back in Fia's direction.

"You're going to abandon the thread this soon?" Verde asked sounding rather hurt.

Reborn nodded, "I'm going to make contact maybe a little small talk before I tell her who I am and ask her to dinner tomorrow night so we all have time to think of ways to get our shit together and act like normal little fucks." He looked at Luce, Aria, and Yuni, "Besides you three; you three are perfect never change." He said.

"This woman better be worth something if we have to pretend to be normal for a night." Viper drawled out.

Reborn looked at his wrist watch, "We have thirty minutes before the show I think I can figure out if she is or not in thirty minutes. I'll make a hand signal if I like her" He made a weird hand signal that they all memorized.

"Good luck Uncle!" Yuni said with a wide smile.

"Dead man walking; stand back bitches." Viper said pulling her hood down low so that no one would be able to see the glint in her eyes.

"Watch your language Viper, there are children around." Luce chided lightly.

"Wow Viper, midget really does have anger issues." Reborn said before turning around and going down the steps to where Fia was.

* * *

Reborn tried to look like he was in search for a seat when he came up to her. He put on his most humble smile imaginable for him. "Do you mind if I sit here? I can't find any other place to sit." He said with a chuckle. It was the same chuckle Tsuna used so he knew it would make her feel sorry for him.

Fia smiled brightly at him, so brightly that he was shocked, and pat the seat next to her. "Go right ahead this seats wide open." She said.

Nodding Reborn sat next to the girl and was surprised when she held her bag of popcorn out to him along with a bottle of water.

"Would you like some?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh why yes thank you very much…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Reborn said as he took a few pieces of popcorn and the ice cold bottle of water.

"Oh silly me I nearly forgot, my name is Fia." Fia told him with a slight giggle. "What's your name stranger?" She asked.

"My name is Reborn." He said proudly. He really didn't expect her next words.

"What kind of a weirdo is named Reborn? What was your mother thinking?" Fia asked giving him a weird look, the kind of look that had Reborn speechless…

"My mother didn't name me, I re-named myself." He said in a sneer. This woman was weirder than he thought.

"Were you high or something? Seriously who wants to be named Reborn?" She looked at her watch, "I wish the show would start soon." She said with a pout.

"Is this your first time at one of these shows?" He asked curiously, ignoring her comments about his name.

Fia shook her head no, "I've been going to these shows for two years now. My brother brought me to my first one and I've been coming back ever since…What about you?" She asked.

"I come whenever I can, but my work is very demanding." Reborn said.

"Skull's so great; he's fearless and does all these great stunts." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You really like him, don't you?" Reborn asked.

Fia's face turned red from the question. "I-it's just a small crush…it won't lead to anything." She said looking down so that he didn't see her now red face.

"I don't know; he talks about you quite a bit." Reborn said, making the wild hand gesture for them all to see. Minus her rude comments about his name he liked this girl; she would fit in nicely with their…special…family.

The red head suddenly sat up straight, her blush getting even darker than before. "W-what do you mean he talks about me? Do you know Skull or something?" She asked.

Reborn smirked down at her, "I live with him…well once a week every month I live with him but that is a different story." He said casually.

Fia stared up at him with wide eyes, "You live with Skull and he talks about me?" She asked her face still quite red.

"Well yes, it isn't every day that a pretty girl gives him flowers so of course we have to talk about you…we were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tomorrow night." He said casually.

"We," Fia asked curiously in a squeaky voice, her eyes widened noticeably.

Reborn turned her head in the direction of his family, who were all sitting there behaving for once in their lives. "We as in Skull's family, minus the boy with brown hair and the blond guy holding the midget, they're just visiting."

"You have a rather large family…" Fia said.

"We aren't related, we all just work together…alright those blue haired women, not the one wearing the short shorts the ones with the tattoos, are related…" Reborn said, pointing to the small family.

"And you want me to have dinner with all you?" She asked with wide eyes as she stared at them. This was SKULL'S family. She couldn't even talk to him how was she going to talk to his family?

"It isn't often that Skull has a girlfriend and well you seem to be a great person for the job since you like him so much." Reborn said. "Dinner is just a formality to see if you fit in with us." He told her.

"D-don't just decide upon this yourself!" She shouted at him. "You don't just decide things like this for other people!"

"'Course I can, I do it all the time and no one else seems to complain." Reborn said with a smirk. He knew the others were listening and waited for one of them to throw something at him.

As if on cue an empty water bottle was thrown at his head. He dodged the water bottle and winked at the thrower of the water bottle, who was this time Viper. "Love you too Vipy," he mouthed at her with a shit eating grin.

"I hate you too," She mouthed, giving him the finger in a Varia fashion.

"What exactly is going on?" Fia asked him.

Reborn grinned and ruffled her hair, "That's just Mammon being rude LIKE SHE ALWAYS IS! Nothing to worry about my lovely red headed friend," He said.

"That's a she?"

"Yes Mammon is a she, it's weird but I promise you she'll be in a dress tomorrow night…speaking of tomorrow night you should wear something nice, Skull's favorite color is purple so that new purple dress you got last week would probably work." Reborn told her before standing up. "Don't worry about getting to our house; I'll pick you up."

Fia stared up at him in shock, what the hell was he talking about? How did he know about the purple dress she got? How does he even know where she lives?

Reborn put a finger to her lips, "Shhh Fia baby, don't ask questions."

All she could do was look at him in confusion as he walked up to the group of people who he had shown her and watched as he got multiple things thrown at him by a majority of them.

* * *

"Could you be creepier?" Tsuna shouted at him as he also threw things at him.

Reborn laughed and sat down, putting an arm around Luce as he did, "I could have done a lot worse than that so stop complaining Dame-Tsuna."

"So how is she?" Fon asked hopefully.

"She's definitely worth a shot if you ask me, I mean she might just be crazy enough to fit in with us." Reborn said. He looked at Viper, "I told her you would wear a dress tomorrow; you have to wear a dress now." He told her.

Viper gave him an appalled look, "Excuse me I have to do what?" She asked, taking one of Bel's knives from his jacket and leaning over three people to point it at his neck. "Please repeat yourself you little bitch."

"'Little bitch', that's a new one for you Viper," Reborn said amused. He put his finger at the tip of the knife and pushed it away. "You have to wear a dress, since tomorrow is formal night after all."

"She always wears a suit to formal nights," Yuni told Bel, who had never been to one of their family dinners.

Bel simply nodded casually and took his knife back, "Ushishishi you aren't allowed to touch my knifes Mammon, silly princess." He said as if he were talking to a child.

"Get bent Bel." Mammon said, giving him the finger.

"Behave children." Luce said in a motherly tone to the arguing couple.

"Everyone be quiet, the show is starting." Tsuna said loud enough for them to hear and actually pay attention.

And so they sat there like a supportive family, for the most part that is, and watched as Skull's show began with a _bang_!

* * *

**Woot, part two is finished! This will be a three-shot it seems. Yes, I know this was mostly them stalking her but it's part of my plan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter for this story! It's been really fun writing this so I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Skull stood in front of his family in shock, it was formal night in their house and everything was going smoothly! What was this blasphemy? Usually on formal nights everyone who hated dressing up would sit there complaining about how the clothes they were wearing were stuffy and uncomfortable but tonight things were going _much_ different.

For starters Viper was in a long indigo dress with ruffles and frills; she was wearing high heels as well! Her hair was nicely done by Yuni so that it fell elegantly down her back and Aria had probably done her makeup to match her eyes just so. On formal nights Viper never wore dresses or even skirts! She always wore the same indigo suit with a smaller cloak and a hat.

Verde didn't have a pen or paper of any sorts near him to take notes with and he was, for once, shaven…and I mean like no stubble or anything! He was setting the table for Luce without complaint about how stupid this whole thing was. Like usual he was wearing the same suit that he wore every formal night.

Lal Mirch was in the kitchen _cooking _without Luce threatening to take away her favorite rifle…Skull didn't want to admit it but the smell that was coming from whatever it was that she was cooking smelt to die for. She was wearing a dress as well, which wasn't that surprising since she wore a dress every now and then. He could tell Colonnello was the one who picked it out by the way the dark blue fabric hugged her body to show all the curves she had from training.

Fon was moving around the dining room placing things like flowers and photos anywhere he could, making sure that he didn't disturb anyone while he was at it. He was dressed in a red suit with a white undershirt. To be more specific he looked rather classy.

Luce was in the kitchen with Lal cooking dinner for the night as she had the radio playing. She was dressed in a lovely orange dress and white heels that must have been recently bought since they were so bright. She sang along with the beautiful ballad that was playing, giggling every once in a while as she moved around the spacious kitchen.

Aria was still upstairs helping Yuni get ready for the dinner, and he knew that those two would be down last because they helped everyone get ready before themselves. In fact Aria had just tied his tie for him since he always messed up no matter how many times he tried to learn.

Reborn and Colonnello were nowhere to be seen, and that was always a scary thought so Skull decided not to question their whereabouts…

Belphegor and Tsuna were being forced to sit in the living room and not touch a single thing until dinner was ready…both were dressed as nicely as they could possibly be. From what Skull knew Viper had threatened both of them into behaving for the night…well she had made Bel agree to behave…

"There you are Skull, can you help me with putting the food on the table?" Luce asked with a warm smile as she held out a large bowl of salad to him.

Skill nodded and took the bowl that was offered to him without complaint and placed the bowl where it usually sat at the dinner table.

Their dining room was large, but still rather homey. It could easily fit them along with a few guests. Luce made sure that the room looked nice and suitable for company no matter what. If a chair was even slightly wobbly the whole room would get re-done and no one ever got a say in it except her daughter and granddaughter who had the same taste as she did…

"Hey Luce, why is there an extra plate at the table?" Skull called out to the woman when he noticed there were thirteen plates instead of twelve at the table.

Luce giggled and waved him off. "What are you talking about Skull?" She asked with an innocent smile. She turned to the kitchen again to get more things.

"There's one more plate at the table." Skull said firmly as to not confuse the older woman when she returned.

Luce looked at the table for a minute, blinked, and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about Skull there are the right amount of plates at the table…now go and put this pitcher on the table please." She said, handing him Viper's pitcher of strawberry milk.

Skull sighed knowing that there was no arguing with the woman and put the pitcher in front of Viper's seat.

The mist was currently in the den on the phone with someone from gods knows where making some sort of deal to get her more money.

There were giggles coming from the stairway signaling that Aria and Yuni were finally done getting ready for what was going to be a long and tiring night. The two were in matching orange dresses with white bows around their waists. Their hair was done in a similar fashion; neither of the two really wore makeup so Skull couldn't tell if they had any on or not.

"Dinner is ready!" Luce shouted as she and Lal brought the rest of the food out.

Like usual everyone scattered to their assigned seats and sat without complaint…that is the people who were there…there were five seats that had yet to be filled, two of which belonged to Reborn and Colonnello, who were still absent, and two that were for Tsuna and Bel who were still confused as to where they should sit. Skull was still confused as to why there was one more plate sat on the other side of him.

"Boys, sit down. Reborn and Colonnello will be back soon and then we can eat." Luce said to Bel and Tsuna.

Both teens looked at each other and shrugged before sitting down in two of the five empty seats. Tsuna sat near Yuni since she was the one closest to his age and Bel sat near Viper, admiring her under his mop of blond hair. He didn't think she could be this pretty…

"Where are those two anyway?" Skull asked hoping to finally get an answer.

"Apparently they're just pulling up to the house." Lal said as she looked at her cell phone screen with an amused look on her face.

Luce tsked at the woman and gave her a chastising glance. "No phones out at the dinner table Lal." She said.

Lal rolled her eyes and put her phone on the counter behind her. "Better?" She asked.

Luce nodded and smiled widely when the sound of the front door opening was heard and footsteps echoed in the hall leading to the dining room.

"Sorry we're late my lovelies, but we had to pick something up and well it took a while since it decided to procrastinate against us." Reborn said with a giant grin on his face as he strode in first. He didn't say another word, simply kissed Luce on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

The others waited for Colonnello to show up next, but instead they heard a rather nervous squeak and the sound of heels coming down the hall.

Fia was nervous, she was simply getting ready for the dinner she had no choice but to go to and the next thing she knew she was sitting in the back seat of a van with a blond man sitting next to her with Reborn driving. He had music blasting so she couldn't say much without it being blocked out…

Now here she was, standing in Skull's dining room, fidgeting with the hem of her new dark purple dress as a few of the people she had seen the other day snickered or turned their heads in Skull's direction to see his reaction.

Fia was a naturally pretty girl with her red hair and freckles, but now she was beautiful. Her hair was in a long braid pulled to the side and her makeup was done in a way to make her deep blue eyes pop. The dress that she had got just a few days ago clung to her just enough to show off enough to know that she was in shape with small beads at the end.

The blond man that had been sitting next to her in the car came up behind her and gently nudged her over to the empty chair next to Skull before sitting down next to a pretty blue haired woman and kissed her as well, much to her complaint about public displays of affection.

"Fia dear, please sit down." Luce said as she gave the younger woman a smile that said that she would get her way no matter what.

"Oh yes of course!" Fia said quickly, pulling the chair up and sitting down quicker than she ever thought possible.

The instant that the red haired woman was in her seat the large family began to reach for food all around the table and there was a sudden feeling of closeness that Fia wasn't expecting from the odd looking family.

Luce, from the head of the table took it upon herself to introduce Fia to everyone that she hadn't already met, and added a small detail of their line of work before announcing that they could all speak freely again, which everyone was glad about.

She had learned that most of the people did in fact work together and had rather…interesting…careers.

"How was the car ride over here? I hope our husbands didn't disturb you mentally." The woman that Fia had found out was named Lal Mirch said as she dug into her lasagna.

The male next to her said something about not being her husband yet, earning an elbow in the gut and a glare.

"They dragged me out of my house and into a van that was blasting Finnish metal…" Fia said as she looked the woman in the eye.

The woman that Fia thought was named Mammon but was really named Viper smirked. "Which of the idiots was in charge of the radio?" She questioned as she spooned rigatoni onto her plate.

Reborn raised his fork proudly. "It was me Viper baby." He said.

"Ushishishi you did a good job peasant." Belphegor said as he raised a wine glass in pride before chugging it down.

"You're so lucky you're sixteen or you'd be chugging grape juice." Aria said with a chuckle. Of course she knew that the Varia had been letting him drink since he was twelve. She had gotten it out of Viper some time ago.

"The prince doesn't follow laws Aria." Belphegor said with a snicker. He had far too much respect for Luce, Aria, and Yuni to call them peasant…that and they scared him…

"We're supposed to be acting normal jackass." Viper hissed, stomping on Bel's food with her heel.

It took a minute but Skull finally realized just what his family had done. "So, what are you doing here?" Skull asked the female sitting beside him. He wasn't complaining; he was just amused with them.

Fia opened her mouth to answer the question but alas it was answered by someone else. She was seriously starting to get annoyed with these people! All she wanted to do was talk to him!

"We invited her to dinner." Luce said knowing that it wouldn't cause any trouble. "We thought it would be nice to have a new face at the dinner table."

Skull gave her a look that said he knew what they were doing. "And so you invite a random girl to dinner." He asked with a raised brow before turning to Fia. "No offense to you, my family's just a little strange."

Fia gave him a sheepish smile. "It's fine really; my brother's a circus freak and my dad is obsessed with Supernatural…"

Nearly everyone at the table perked up at the mention of the show, even Verde turned his head in the red heads direction.

"Excuse them they're obsessed with the show." Tsuna said, speaking for the first time. He had witnessed a large portion of them huddled up in the living room to watch it on Netflix last night and it was not something you wanted to disturb.

"Jerk," Viper said with a snarl in Tsuna's direction.

"Bitch," Lal said coldly also looking Tsuna's direction.

Fon chuckled at the two women and leaned over to get the salad. "Those two have taken a liking to Dean and Sam."

"You love it just as much as we do Fon." Viper said as she poured herself a glass of milk,

Fia couldn't help but laugh at them; they were just such an interesting family. "Then you guys would love my necklace." She said. "I didn't get a chance to put it on before I was kidnapped but it is really cool."

"Skull, your big sisters like this girl; marry her." Viper said with a drop dead serious face with Lal nodding her head in agreement.

Skull rolled his eyes at the Varia member while Fia just blushed like a tomato.

"You people can't just decide stuff like this!" Fia shouted at the small looking woman who was in a heavy cloak yesterday. She was really surprised to see how pretty she actually was.

"Thank you, someone who sees things from my point of view!" Tsuna exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. He was smacked by Reborn, who stood to get more espresso.

"We aren't even dating Viper; this is the second time we've met." Skull said, waving Tsuna off.

"Do you want to date her?" Verde asked curiously as he brought his fork to his mouth. With his eyes locked onto Skull's he slowly ate his food, causing the others to laugh at him.

"Maybe I do." Skull said with a shrug as the others began to nudge at him for an answer.

"Someone needs to get laid, kora." Colonnello said causing both of the people sitting next to him, Lal and Yuni, to elbow him.

"Well we all know someone who isn't tonight." Lal said casually, giving the pair an apologetic look before taking a sip of her wine.

"Seriously Skull, it's been forever since you've had a girlfriend. You both like each other so just kiss and get it over with already." Reborn said before turning to the others. "Kiss?" He asked them.

It was greeted with a loud chant from the others and soon everyone was staring at the purple haired man and red haired woman who both looked like they could die of embarrassment. Even Tsuna had given up hope of tuning them out and was chanting along with them!

Skull soon found the nerve to chuckle at how determined they all were and turned to Fia to tell her that she didn't have to listen to them but it seemed that she had different plans…

With a giggle Fia grabbed his face and brought it close to his, crashing her lips onto his as the whole house erupted in shouts of joy and achievement.

When the time came that they needed to pull away for air they found all eyes locked on them…well almost everyone's, Colonnello had covered Yuni's eyes saying something about her being too young to witness such things.

"Is it official yet or do we have to lock you two in a room?" Verde asked.

"You know how much I enjoy putting people in rooms for a long amount of time Skull." Reborn said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, it's official." Fia said before Skull could even process what had just happened. She laced her hand with his and gave a rather smug smile that they all felt pretty proud of.

"About damn time, I'll go get the cookies for dessert." Luce said standing up from her seat.

Like a train reaction everyone began to clear the table and head to the kitchen, leaving the three guests alone in the dining room since Luce wouldn't have any guest doing work in her home.

Skull had picked up Fia's empty plate and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing in the large kitchen that was filled with small giggles and deep chuckles.

Tsuna smiled brightly at Fia, making her smile back because he was simply that cute. "Welcome to the family. You won't be leaving anytime soon." He said with a chuckle.

"Ushishishi you should know peasant; you've tried enough times." Belphegor said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach in content.

"I don't think I want to leave any time soon." Fia told the two males with a smile as she took a small sip of her wine that was still by her side. All the wine glasses were still there; well the ones filled were at least.

"No matter how weird we get?" Bel asked, quickly moving to sit up straight and lean over the table to lock eyes with her even though his weren't visible.

Fia smiled and played with the ends of her hair, "We're all mad in our own way aren't we Prince?" She asked using the title that he had claimed himself to be.

Bel grinned his Cheshire grin and leaned back in his seat. "You win this round kitten, but remember what you've gotten yourself into when the time comes."

"That's enough for now Bel; you don't need to confuse the poor girl." Viper said as she all but floated over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Luce said to go to the living room for a movie." She said addressing all three of them before standing up straight and heading to the staircase.

"We can't really disobey Luce." Tsuna said as he and Belphegor stood from their seats.

"Bad things happen when people disobey Luce." Bel said with a small shudder as he too stood with his still half full wine glass.

Not wanting to be rude to the woman who had fed her Fia followed the younger males into the room and sat down on a rather comfy looking couch while Bel claimed the window sill and Tsuna sat down neatly on the ground.

* * *

It didn't take long for the room to fill up with people, and soon everyone was snuggled against each other in some form as they all watched the horror movie that Viper, who had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt, had picked out.

One thing that Fia had learned from the Arcobaleno, as they liked to call themselves, was that they were a bunch of trolls who obviously liked to laugh at scary movies…unfortunately for Reborn; Fia had yet to see this one movie and was getting quite annoyed with him shouting spoilers!

And so when it got down to the most dramatic point in the movie and the fedora wearing man was simply laughing far too loudly she threw a great deal of skittles at him.

"Shut up Steve!" She shouted, earning many strange looks.

"My name isn't Steve dammit!" Reborn shouted back as the others decided to pelt him with the colorful candy.

Fia shrugged and leaned back against Skull, who had before now been holding her. "I like Steve better, Reborn is such a lame ass name."

Skull didn't hold back his laughter, and neither did anyone else since no one usually got away with saying shit like that to Reborn.

"Can we keep her Luce?" Someone asked.

Luce shrugged. "She isn't my girlfriend I can't decide." She said with a playful smile.

"Yes we can keep her." Skull said, kissing the top of Fia's head.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Fia questioned, looking up at him with a pout.

"Do you want to leave?" Skull inquired curiously.

Fia shook her head, "Hell no."

* * *

**AH-HA! After what seems like forever I finally finished! I love you all for the positive comments; thank you a bunch and I hope you all liked it and if anyone wants to request a story from me I'll do my best to get it done :)**


End file.
